


Little Tease

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You just want Julian to join you in bed.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Little Tease

Julian was sitting at his desk and writing down notes on pieces of paper when you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, putting your lips against his left cheek and making him smile.

“ _When are you gonna come to bed?_ ”

He gives out a chuckle, his hand moving so he could caress the skin on your cheek for a moment. “Soon, my love.”

“Hm…” You slightly move so that your lips touch his ears. “ _How about…_ ” Your mouth partly opens so you can nibble his lobe with your teeth. “… _right now._ ”

A gasp escapes his throat when he feels you bite down his ear to make him feel pain, his head falling behind on your shoulder as you move down his neck and gives it small teasing bites.

“Not fair, love…” He feels your grin against his skin, your arms wrapping tighter around his torso. “I know you can bite harder than that…”

You press your lips against his shoulder for a moment before going back to his ear. “I’m wondering if you deserve it.”

He lets out another chuckle, turning his head slightly so he can see your face. “You’re such a tease.”

“I gotta find new ways to torture you.” You give his lips a little peck, your grin stretching out. “I’m doing this for you.”

“ _And I love you so much for it._ ” He brings you back to him so he can savor how you taste one more time, your nails threatening to cut him as they caress his torso, like a silent promise that they will. “ _Work can wait, I need you now._ ”

“ **Good.** ” You catch his lips with yours another time, this time ending biting his bottom one with a grin. “ _I_ _ **’ve got new tricks to try.**_ ”


End file.
